Baby, what if?
by RavingUchiHahahaXD
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto had a sexual relashionship? What if they loved each other? What if Sasuke didn't leave the village? What if Naruto left instead? How would Sasuke react to his boy toy leaving him? Why would Naruto leave? NARUSASU! Yaoi warning


**Summary:** _What if Sasuke and Naruto had a sexual relashionship? What if they loved each other? What if Sasuke didn't leave the village? What if Naruto left instead? How would Sasuke react to his boy toy leaving him? Why would Naruto leave? Does Naruto need power for some unknown reason? Find out here! Sasuke has a broken heart and Naruto- Does he even have a heart anymore at all? _

**Disclaimer:** _Listen and listen up good, damnit, 'cos I'm only sayin' this once. I don't own Naruto. I'll never say it again. Poof, it's as if I never said it. The only person closer to Naruto than me is Maile Flanagan. She and Masashi Kishimoto are the only ones who know more about Naruto than me. Care to flame? X)_

**Warnings:** _Yaoi for one, mild cursing, sexual language, and violence. Not too bad. Oh, yes it is. I forgot. LEMON in later chapters! Yay! XD _

**Pairings: **

_SakuraXLee _

_InoXChoji _

_TemariXShikamaru _

_HinataXKiba _

_TentenXShino_

_GaaraXNeji_

_KakashiXIruka _

_TsunadeaXJirayia _

_AsumaXKurenai _

_GuyXShizune_

_ItachiXDeidara_

_SasoriXZetsu_

_OrochimaruXKabuto_

**AND OF COURSE:** _NarutoXSasuke! _**XD!**

**Me:** _So do you guys like the summary? I know, I've got alot of wierd pairings-_

**Naruto:** _YOU PUT KAKASHI SENSEI WITH IRUKA!_

**Me: **_No I put him with a unicorn. __***Rolls eyes***_

**Naruto:** _At least I got put with Sasuke.__** *Smirks***_

**Me: **_Hey, you better remember that this is just a fanfic! You belong to me and me only! _

**Naruto:** _Ha, you have a short temper!_

**Me: **_Look who's talking!_

**Naruto:** _Yeah well- Oh look a unicorn! __***Points behind me***_

**Me: **_Huh? What- Where! __***Looks behind self* **__Hey!_

**Naruto:** _HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that!_

**Me:** _***Blushes***__ I-I just didn't hear what you said!_

**Naruto:** _Yeah, right._

**Me:** _I did! I thought you said..._

**Naruto:** _You suck at lying __***Sticks tongue out***_

**Me:** _No, I suck at thinking. Boy, Shikamaru would hate me..._

**Sasuke:** _Not as much as I hate you for putting me with the dobe. __***Glares at me***_

**Me:** _Hey, Naruto is mine so no talking about him! That's for me only! He's my favorite little ninja XD_

**Here's the Prologue!**

Naruto had fought Sasuke today when he tried to visit the Uchiha in the hospital. Sasuke had insisted that they fight. Naruto eventually gave in and they almost collided into each other with Rasengan and Chidori, almost killing Sakura, who was trying to get in between them to stop it. Luckily, Kakashi got there in time and made them slam into two water pipes, Jirayia was just watching as Kakashi did so. Naruto's hand went straight throw it and exploded it, while Sasuke's just bent the metal. Naruto got angry and ran off. He ran to a tree on the outskirts of the village with Jirayia following. Naruto sulked under the tree, contemplating on killing a certain Uchiha. Jirayia found Naruto and tied his hands and feet up, making Naruto go berzerk.

"Sensei, what are you doing!" Naruto screamed and tried to wiggle out of it, but to no avail.

"Naruto, you can't go around using that jutsu on comrades. I taught you that jutsu because I thought you would understand how to use it. Did I think wrong?" Jirayia asked. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke is not my comrade. He's my rival. Plus, he started the fight. He WANTED to die if he had the guts to pick a fight!" Naruto shouted and kicked his feet rapidly in an attempt to escape. "Heh, I can just use an escape jutsu." Naruto smirked and stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any jutsu at all with make that rope melt your arms off," Naruto gulped and stared at the sage. "You do know why he's always picking fights with you, don't you?" Naruto shook his head. "He always feels the need to make sure you haven't surpassed him. And...he likes you. Like Likes you." Pervy Sage laughed.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Huh! Sasuke is a guy! Besides, I like Sakura-chan! And by the way, I have surpassed that bastard already." I growled. Sasuke couldn't like me. I was the 'dobe' to him.

"Yes, you may like Sakura, but does that mean Sasuke can't like you? You like Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes you, it's a triangle. Sakura is also falling for that Rock Lee child. Why not pick an easy target? Sakura's not ever going to love you, get it through your head. Sasuke likes you know. Don't ruin it, kid. And I know, you seem to have already surpassed him by the looks of your Rasengan." Jirayia smirked. I gulped. So Sakura liked Bushy Brows more than me, too? Maybe I could go for Sas- What was I saying!

"I'm not gay!" I shouted! Pervy Sage is a porn-a-holic! He just likes bodies, not personalities, and he taught me to only like a woman's body!

"Kid, you're not fooling anyone. A blind man could see that you like Sasuke. Just tell him how you feel and-"

"How can I? I mean...He's really hot, but...What if you're wrong and he doesn't like me? I'll just wait for him to admit it." I said and started wiggling to get out of the ropes again. I mean, I might as well have settled for Sasuke becasue he actually liked me. No one else would take on that challenge.

"I'll talk to him. You can go ahead and use an escape jutsu now." he said.

"I can't do that! The rope'll-"

"I lied. It's regular rope. You're so gulliable." he laughed and teleported away. I used the escape jutsu while grumbling about how NOT gulliable I was! I started to jump down from the tree but was surrounded by some people.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" A girl with a flute asked. I looked at their headbands. They were from the Hidden Sound Village!

"You're not from here!" I shouted and backed up.

"For reals?" the girl said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I am Tayuya and we are the Sound Five. We've come to take you with us to Orochimaru."

"No." I growled. She laughed.

"But you need power." she said.

"..." I didn't know what to say. I needed power to kill..._him_...

"See. Lord Orochimaru can help you reach your goals. He can give you the maximum power you're capable of." she said and tapped her foot. There were several guys behind her but I paid no attention them. I stood there, thinking, for quite a while. "Think about it." she said.

"He can give me power? Enough to kill-"

"Yes, and more. Think about it for a while. We need your answer within the next year. It's not urgent until then. We will meet you here at midnight, exactly 6 months from now." They fled after she said that.

_'Am I suppose to tell anyone about the offer?' _I questioned in my head and ran to my apartment.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I thought I was really strong with Chidori until Naruto, my secret crush, came along and showed me his Rasengan- I think that's what it's called. We almost collided but Kakashi stopped us, _blah blah blah_, Sage followed Naruto into the forest, _blah blah blah_. I was at my house reading. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

**(A/N: This is where we are now so no more past-tenses.)**

"Pervy Sage- I mean, Jirayia?" I ask. Stupid Naruto with his insipid nicknames...

"Sasuke, may I come in? There is an urgent matter I need to speak with you about." he says. I sigh and step to the side to let him in. Couldn't he have called first? He sits down on my recliner. I sigh again and lay on my couch.

"What do you need?" I ask in a bored tone. Maybe if I'm bored enough, he'll get the message and leave me the hell alone.

"It's about Naruto. I've seen how you look at him. How you envy him. I've seen the lust and hunger in your eyes, Uchiha. You like Uzumaki Naruto." he smirks at me and I choke. How would he know about that! And what fuck, is he stalking me!

"S-So what! I can like whomever I want!" I shout. He chuckles. Bastard, what's funny about it!

"No, no, no, I wasn't saying that. You can like Naruto. In fact, I talked to him about you liking him earlier today." he says. OhmiGod, my life is over! Surely Naruto wouldn't belie-

"What did he say?" My voice breaks. Dangit...

"He likes you too. But, he's afraid I'm lying and you don't like him. He's waiting on you to tell him, to prove it. He was skeptical at first but started saying that you were 'really hot'. That should make your day." he laughs. I blush. Naruto likes me? Wow o.O I was not expecting that. And he thinks I'm hot? Hehe...

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Please leave. I need some rest. As you probably already guessed, this is alot to take in." I say and usher him to the door. He smiles and nods. He waves at me as he leaves. I slam the door.

How can Naruto like me? He likes Sakura. I get into a hot bath and think. When I'm done, I wrap a towel around my waist and brush my teeth before I lay on the couch. No, I'm not dressed. I'm too tired. Today's been rough. I can't believe Naruto's Ras- whatever beat my Chidori! Who knows what else he's learned! I can't believe he didn't tell me about it. Usually, you can't get him to shut up. But he is going to be my boyfriend so it's as if I did it. I lay down and fall asleep. Naruto's hot embrace along with his soft, tasteful tongue are what I dream of. My sweet Dobe...

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in my apartment thinking. So, Sasuke's Chidori's gotten stronger, eh? If he uses it just right, he could...No, he has his goals and I have mine! His is to destroy Itachi Uchiha, and mine is to destroy- Nevermind...I know the truth. I need to perfect my Rasengan so I can take it to the next level. If I do it good enough, it could distract  , while I destroy him! If I can find a way to trap him- I know how! But I need to perfect my jutsu better! Anyways, Sasuke likes me? I doubt it. He always calls me Dobe.

What am I gonna do about those other guys? They want me to go to Orochimaru. I can't tell anyone, though. Not even old man third. Kakashi and Pervy Sage would put me on lockdown. Sakura would get in the way and tattle. Konohamaru would be no better. Sasuke...I'll think about it. Maybe he would understand my situation. What am I saying? He'll never understand. I lay down and go to sleep, dreaming of my life finally falling into place with _him _gone. If he was gone...I could become hokage and...Sasuke would be so hap...

**Me: So the first person to guess who Naru-kun want's to kill gets a prize! Hehe :) you can give me an idea for the fic. This can include something with hard yaoi, a lemon, a hurt/comfort scene, or something along those lines. Come on people, comment! ^o^**


End file.
